Finding Love
by xxX Oblivious Beauty Xxx
Summary: 17 year old Christy Miller is petrified when her father has to go to war. In order to keep him out of harm's way, Christy decides to go to war. Right away she falls for tall,dark, handsome 19 year old Rex Mortimer.Mix of mulon, christy miller books
1. Christina Anne Miller

**Chapter 1 **- Christina Anne Miller

"Christina Anne Miller!" shouted, Mary Miller, Christina's mother. "You get your 17 year old caboose down to this breakfast table immediately!"

Christina Anne Miller has long light brown, curly hair. Her eyes are hazel she and she has a warming smile that could brighten your day. She was a tall girl at 5'8 and had an attractive figure. Her joyful but shy personality kept her from talking to guys. Therefore, that kept her from having too many friends.

Christy was an ordinary 17-year-old girl. She lived in an ordinary house, on an ordinary farm, with an ordinary family, and nothing, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happened to her. Yet.

She has a younger brother. His name is Matthew A.K.A most annoying little brother you could ask for. He has short brown hair, glasses, and was age nine. His eyes were a lime green.

Her mother was an overprotective parent who is a stay-at-home mom. She had dark brown, straight hair and has hazel eyes. They also have a hint of blue in them.

Her father Maxwell Miller was a soft hearted, middle-aged man who had curly light brown hair. He like his son had a lime green color to his eyes.

"Coming mum! Just a sec' k'?" Christy shouted back as she tugged a shirt over her head, and lunged down the stairs, her curly hair bouncing around in its ponytail. "I'm a-comin!" laughed Christy as she leaped into the room. "Well its bout time" matt scolded, as he bowed his head and murmured, "Why can't we just eat without her when she is late?"

Christy joined everyone at the table, and bowed her head to say grace. "Christy, your turn to say grace today." her father reminded her. "Oh right. Sorry!" She whispered, as she began "Dear Lord. Thank you so much for every thing you have done for us. Thank you for this day, this food and everyone seated at this table. Amen. "Thank you Christy dear. " Mom praised. Christy smiled. "Lets eat!" Matt said enthusiastically, as he began to dig into his bacon and eggs.

"Sure is a beautiful day today. Great breakfast dear. Thank you." Dad said bending over to give Mom a peck on the lips, before putting his plate in the sink. "Yeah it was great mom, thanks." Matt said as he walked over to the sink. "You're welcome Matty." Mom beamed, feeling like she did a splendid job." Thank you mum" Christy said joining into the thank yous.

Mom got up and strolled towards the sink, to begin the washing of the dishes. Mom hummed to herself obviously in a good mood. Christy walked to the table and began to give it a good scrubbing with a washcloth. Matt went towards the bathroom for a li'l private time. Dad was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. Dad got up abruptly and went to get the door. Christy looked up for a moment to see who it was.

"Thank you." Dad said to the man, he nodded. Dad sounded upset. He walked slowly back tot the table, and took a seat. Without saying a word, Christy knew something was wrong. Really wrong.


	2. Together One Last Time

**Chapter 2** - Together. One. Last. Time.

"Who was it Hun?" Mom said washing dishes and still in a good mood. Dad said nothing, he just sat at the table his eyes glued to a note, in his hands, with a red ribbon tied around it. "Max?" She turned around to face him. "Dear who was it?" she looked down at the paper in his hands. Fear immediately struck her face "Oh dear lord no!" she whispered horrifically letting a cup fall to the floor. It smashed. Christy automatically jumped, startled by the crash of the glass cup.

Mom then squatted to the floor and started to swoop up the glass pieces. She pricked her finger on some glass since she was not paying enough attention to picking up the glass. "Ohhh, owww!" she shrieked, leaping to her feet. Dad quickly moved himself towards her "Mary are you okay? "A worried expression spread across his face. He looked at her finger as blood trickled down in. "Yes I'm fine, I just need a bandage." Matthew walked out of the bathroom with smile. Quickly noticing the upsetting mood in the kitchen he blurted out "Who died!" Christy, annoyed that he had no idea what is really going on, shouted "Nobody! Mom needs a bandage. And get a broom too!" Christy looked back at her parents. "Do you feel okay Mary?" Dad sympathetically stated. "Yes, yes I'm okay. What was in the note you got?" She spat out.

Just then, Matty came running in with a bandage and the broom. "Here's your bandage mom. " He said out of breath as he handed her the bandage. "Thank you, sweety." Mom gently said, turning her attention back to Dad with a questioning look on her face. She waited for him to finally answer her earlier question. "Well," he sighed going back to his depressing mood. They all stared at him wide-eyed and full of curiosity. "It's from the General" He paused. "The Red Eye soldiers are going to attack." He paused again. Mary, Christy and Matt all looked shocked, and everyone knew what he was going to say. "All the men, nineteen or older, and fathers of the families are asked to join the army. To help protect our beloved country." "I have been informed that I too, will join the army." He stopped and, glanced at the note on the coffee table and began to speak again. "I'll be leaving for the Blue Bird training camp, to ready myself for War." Tears sprung from Christy's eyes and poured down her cheeks. Mom ran to her husband and squeezed him. She gave him a hug that said, "I will never let go."

Matt tried to stay strong. He stood firmly, determined not to cry. He tried to hold them back, but he could not. The tears came, spilling out of his eyes, and fogging up his glasses. He tore away form his idea to stay strong and rapped his arms around his big sis'.

Everyone in that room wept, for a long time.

The day quietly and slowly passed on by. They spent most of the day side-by-side. Spending every moment, they could…..Together. One. Last. Time.


	3. It is time…

**Chapter 3** - It is time…

That evening, when they sat down to supper, not one word was spoken for a while. It was now 6:08 pm. They were having pasta, with tomato sauce. Matt usually has a big appetite. However, for once he barely ate a thing. Everyone was the same. Christy sat firmly, staring at her plate. She loved pasta, adored it, she always begged mom to make it. But Christy could not eat any more than three forkfuls.

After a few moments, Mom announced "Alright. Enough of this. I know it's hard, and none of us wants your father to go but," She stopped to dab a run-a-way tear, that raced down her face. "But we need to be strong." her voice sounded scratchy now. "These are the last moments we have left with your father. The last moments we have as a family, until he leaves tomorrow." She paused. "We need to make them last." Mom gently pulled away from the table, picking up her plate and walking towards the sink.

"I'm sorry mom, everyone." Christy began. "I'm sorry that I haven't said much…but I'm still in a shock over all this. It's happening to fast for me." "Ohh Christy, it's happening fast for all of us." Christy tired but could not help herself. Out came the tears once again. Matt too joined in, forgetting about being strong.

They all joined for a group hug. They cried for ten whole minutes. The Dad said. "Okay now, let's top the water works, and start enjoying these last few hours together. Sound good?" Matt always giggled when Dad referred tears to water works. "What time do you leave in the morning Max?" Mom asked threw tears. "I'm not sure, it probably says in that note. Chris? Will you go get it for me? Its on the coffee table in the living room, you can se it from here." Dad asked as he walked over to Matt to wrap his caring arms around him. Matt still had watery eyes. "O-okay D-Dad" Christy crackly said, as she went in search of the note.

Christy returned with the mote in her hand. She looked at her Dad. He walked over and graciously took the note and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Chrissy." He said with a smile.

"Okay." He started skimming down the paper to find the time. "It says, I leave at…." He paused and slowly said "8:00. And I must arrive at the camp at 9:00." He looked up from the paper and said, "Well, I guess I better get some more of my things packed." "There's quite a few things on this list, heh heh." he laughed to make everyone think that everything as okay, even though it was not. He fooled no one. They stood there blankly.

Then Mom decided to get the dishes done. Matt helped by drying. Dad then made his way to his private room, in the basement. Christy followed silently, without him noticing.

After a few minutes of watching him pack, Christy decided she would try to convince him to stay.

"D-Dad?" Christy began. "Christy!" He spun around startled that she was there. "Yes, dear?" He asked looking her in the eyes. The only light was form the fireplace. It's warm, orange light shone around the room. "Do you have to go?" Christy asked close to tears. He calmly said. "Yes Christina." But why!" She blurted out without thinking. "Isn't there enough people going already!" She was practically yelling at him now. 'Chris---" He started but she interrupted him. "No! I'm sure they won't miss one man not going. They probably already have enough! Why don't you just stay her and----" "Christina!" it was his turn to interrupt her. "I have to go." "But why!" She asked again with concern. "Chris I have to, if I don't it's not fair to all the families whose fathers and sons and etc are going to war. I got for you guys, my family, and for my country, Chris it's just one of those things you have to do in life." He stopped for a second. "Besides all that, I have no choice." He looked down, and his voice quieted down. "I love you Christy, you your mom and Matty. I hate to leave you guys but I must. I will miss you all very much." He walked towards Christy and grasped her in a hug, and she did the same back. For a few moments, they stood there hugging one another. "It's time for me to go."

The night went ton. It was now 9:54 and time for bed. Everyone was restless, but bedtime is bedtime. Christy snuggled into bed after giving and receiving hugs and kisses form everyone. Down the hall, Christy could hear Matt weeping quietly.

A couple of hours later, Christy still lay awake, she gazed out at the moon and thought hard about what she should do. After thinking it repeatedly in her head, she decided that _she _would do it. She would be the one to go to war.


	4. A Mind Made Up

**Chapter 4** - A Mind Made Up

Christy peered out the door of her room. To her right was Matt's room, and to her left was Mom and Dad's room. She knew that they would not let her into that camp unless she had that note. She would need to it to get in.

She slipped down the hall and found the note on the table in the kitchen. She picked it up and placed a note form _her_ to her parents on the table. The note said:

Dear: Dad, Mom, and Matty,

I have taken Dad's place. I shall go to war. I'm sorry, but Daddy I love you too much to let you go to war and hurt yourself. I'm doing this out of love, I hope you realize that. Mommy, I love you too, I'll miss your cooking. Especially your pasta! Matty, I love you little brother, even though I don't say it, you **_are_** the best brother in the world. Don't worry everyone. We'll be together again soon.

Goodbye.

Love,

Your daughter,

and sister,

_Christina Anne Miller_

A tear sprang from Christy's eye as she darted downstairs to her father's private room.

She opened the red door, which led her to a room. It was dark so she lit the fireplace. She saw her father's bag packed. She took out the uniform and put it on. She cut the tips of her hair off to make a goatee, and then tied her back into a bun. She used eyeliner, dark eyeliner, to make her eyebrows bushier looking. She also took off her earrings and put on her golden locket necklace. On the front of the locket was a word unscripted on it. The word was "Christy". It had a picture on the inside. The picture was of Christy and her family together and happy. She smiled as she looked at the picture.

She went outside to get some dirt to put on her face then she went back inside. She dashed for her room to grab a few things she will need. Things like:

Soap (a few bars)

Hair elastics (keep long hair tied back and hidden!)

Eyeliner (eyebrows)

Scissors (goatee)

Baggy old clothes (hide figure)

Other important things

She packed and dressed herself until the sun started to light up the morning. She took one last look into Mum and Dad's room and Matty's room. She whispered into the stillness "Goodbye. I love you." then she went outside. She looked back at the only home she's ever known. She thought about everything that happened on this "ordinary" farm. She would never forget the memories this small farm held. Never.

Then she was off. Since this was a farm, they had many animals, including horses. She leaped bareback onto Rocky a black stallion. A very loyal, tough, gentle horse. Christy's favorite horse.

The she rode off into the warm sunny morning mist.


	5. Camp Blue Bird

**Chapter 5** - Camp Blue Bird

Christy rode along until she came to a large sign that had written on it. "BLUE BIRD"

In addition, underneath that it said "Training Camp". Christy swallowed hard, and wiped away tears as she dismounted off Rocky. She then puffed out her chest, to look big, and straightened herself to look taller than 5'8. She felt big.

She proceeded to walk tough into the camp with Rocky following close behind. She was about to take another step when a rock moved in front of her. Then bumped right into him. She felt like she could melt into a puddle as she gazed up into the sparkling, ocean blue eyes of what may be the most handsome man in the world. He was 6'2 and was nineteen. His father, the general, was the "Main Man" or the "Big Kahoona" of the Blue Bird soldiers. His hair was a dark brown. Straight and gorgeous. They way it looked so soft made Christy want to stroke it. And his skin, tan, soft, manly and also gorgeous made Christy feel completely embarrassed. She thought about how goofy _she_ looked. She only wished she wasn't wearing any of the stuff she put on, or the stuff on her face. She especially hated the ugly uniform. It was bulgy and made her look fat. However, _his _made him look absolutely stunning to her.

"Name." He spoke firmly. He held a black clipboard and a pen. "His voice is so…." she began to think then quickly realized he asked for her name. "Oh crap what do I say?" She thought again. "Name?" he asked again looking at her now. He bent over closer to her face. "You do have one. Don't cha' bushy?" He scoffed at her, then back away. He had a smirk on his face. Christy realized he was referring to her bushy eyebrows. "M-m-my n-n-name …" she began thinking about how much she was stuttering. "Umm…I-i-it's…." "Aaany day now Bushy." He said starting to sound annoyed. She thought to herself again. "What's going to be my guy name!" He sighed then was about to walk away when she blurted out. "My name is Ralph!" Then she remembered that she needs to make her voice sound deeper. He stopped then said "Raaalph eh?" He paused to look at his clipboard. "Ralph what? Ralph isn't on the list." he looked at her questioningly. Christ answered obediently. "Ralph Miller. I'm taking my father's place. He uhh couldn't come and---" He cut her off. "Ralph? Okay." Then he quickly moved onto another person.

She stood there for a moment thinking it all over. "Ralph?" She thought then giggled at her choice of a name. She was about to give Rocky a pat on the head, when "Mr. Wonderful" came back.

"Ralph." He said. "Yes sir?" "Follow me, I will show you to your tent, and your tent mate." She listened then had to practically jog to keep up with him. "My name." He began. "Is Rex Mortimer. You will refer to me as "Sir" or "Sargent Rex." "His name suits him. Rex, at his 6'2 height, muscular body, and people can certainly call him "T" Rex, for Tyrannosaurus Rex." She pondered in her head, with a smile.

His back was still facing her. "Here we are." "Tent #104, remember that number Bushy." The nickname Bushy was starting to get bothersome. I wonder if he'll always call me Bushy!" She wondered. "Alright your tent mate is Toby. Toby Cooper. Toby! Front and center!" Rex shouted. His big voice made Christy jumped slightly. Toby then came running out. "Yes sir?" He answered as he tumbled out of the tent. Toby has short blonde hair, chocolaty brown eyes, and was some-what scrawny looking. He is also 5'9. "This is Ralph Miller, your tent." With a sigh and in a mumbled voice, for only him to hear he said. "Also known as Bushy." But Christy heard him. Even though it was getting on her nerves how he called her Bushy, it made her feel special. Like he won't soon forget her around here. "Okay get acquainted ladies and I'll see you this afternoon." With that "T" Rex was gone.

"Hello there! I'm Toby! Well I guess you already know that! Ha ha! It sure it a pleasure to meet you Ralph!" Christy thought he sounded to perky. "Nice to meet you too Toby." Christy returned sweetly. "I'm sorry I must sound to happy for someone who is going to war and might never see their family again." He sighed. "But I like to make good out of a bad situation." Christy listened without a word and without looking at him. He read her expression. "But I bet you miss your family too though." When he said this Christy instantly turned to her family. "How could I forget them so easily? I'm at camp Banana Brains for only 10 minutes and I've already forgotten them? What kind of daughter, (and sister) am I!" Those three questions raced through her mind in a split second.

"Not Christy! WHY MY DAUGHTER!" Practically screeching Christy's father asked. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Not my Christy! No!" Sobbed a heartbroken Mother. Matt stood like a solid rock thinking aloud. "Why'd she go? Why…Christy…..Why?" "My daughter" Dad swallowed back the tears. "My daughter is going to war."

Christy looked all around at the camp, as she and Toby walked up to join a group of people.

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" Boomed a loud, strong male voice. "My name is General Mortimer. You will refer to me as General! Do I make myself clear!" He boomed again. "Sir yes, sir!" Everyone yelled back. "Good!" "Sargent Rex, my son, shall take over form here!" He yelled as he walked off. "Okay everyone, line up!" He yelled. All this yelling and booming of the voices practically broke Christy's hearing. They all scrambled to form a line side-by-side. Rex walked in front of everyone to ask their age (if necessary), and to check their strength and yata yata.

"Good, age?" "Good strength?" Rex threw a huge sack of rice at the man to test is strength. "Good." "Next." Christy could hear him coming closer. "Okay, next." He was at her now. "Well hey, what've we've got here?" "Bushy! My buddy! Long time no see!" He insulted her loud enough for most people to hear. Then after the insult came the laughs. Rex smiled feeling proud. "Now then, age?" He said getting back on track. Christy thought for a moment. "Nineteen." She answered. "Good strength?" He smiled when he said "strength". They both knew how she would do. Then before she knew it, the huge sack of rice bolted at her, sending her flat on her back. Or what's left of it. "Hmm, not. Too. Good." Then he pulled the rice bag off her and pulled her up. "He has such strong hands." She thought to herself. Even though he publicly humiliated her, and couldn't care less for her, she still adored him. Next came the facial inspection.

He studied her for a moment then confused looking he asked. "You have got to be the strangest guy I've ever met." He kept looking at her. Christy felt as if he could see threw the dirt on her face, fake goatee, eyeliner on eyebrows, and see who she really was. A women.


End file.
